A Wonerful Day
by Lori Tori
Summary: Emily and Jayden finally get togeather but they have to face Deker first.
1. Chapter 1

**At the bakery...**

Jayden and Emily went in to the bakery. They went to the counter where Emily ordered a plain cupcake with white frosting and Jayden ordered a plain cupcake with chocolate frosting. They waited for 2 minutes and the worker gave them their cupcakes. They went to a table outside of the bakery and sat under an umbrella.

"So what do you think that monster Named Deker wants to fight you?" Emily asked.

"I don't know." Jayden says.

"So are you going to fight him?" Emily asked.

"I'm going to have to." Jayden says.

Emily nodes and takes a bight out of her cupcake. Emily got some frosting on her nose and Jayden laughs. Jayden then takes a napkin and wipes it off her face. Then Jayden got up and threw it away. He then sat back down and took a bight out of his cupcake.

"Thank you, Jayden." Emily said.

"No problem." Jayden said.

"Did you like wearing that dress?" Jayden asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Emily asked.

"Oh I was just curious." Jayden said.

"Okay then." Emily said

Emily laughed. Jayden was starring at her and he couldn't but help to laugh to. Emily took another bight out of her cupcake and she then took the wrapper of and ate the rest of it. Jayden did the same thing and they threw the wrapper away. They then sat back and just then Mike, Mia, and Kevin came out and took a seat. They saw Emily and Jayden smiling at each other.

"Why are you guys smiling at each other?" Mike asked.

"No reason." They said together.

"Okay." Mike said.

**On the boat...**

"Well look at them." Dayu said.

"Yes... maybe we should kidnap the yellow ranger and see what the red ranger will do." Deker said.

"Yes that is a good plan so Deker I want you to kidnap the yellow ranger for we to get the red ranger." Master Xandred said.

"As you wish." Deker said.

**At the bakery...**

"So what do you want to do know?" Mike asked.

"Maybe a walk through the woods." Mia said.

"Yeah." They all said.

They all got up and push the chairs in. They walked the way they came to the bakery.

**In the woods...**

Emily and Jayden were walking in front of the others. They were discussing on who they would like to be with one day. Jayden was telling Emily on the type he would like to be with some day.

"Well she has to be brave and nice and somebody who tells the truth." Jayden said.

Jayden was saying things that were about Emily and it true that she is all those things. He was trying not to be really too obvious that he was talking about Emily. But all he is saying are true and that he kind of has a crush on her. He knows that they are just friends but honesty he wants them to be more then friends. He knows that Mike likes her so he tries not to show it that much.

"So Jayden what do you want this girl to look like?" Emily asked.

"Um I really don't care as long as she has a good personality then it is fine with me." Jayden said.

"Wow you are the only person I heard that from because I never asked a person so you are the first." Emily said.

" Okay so tell me about who you would want to be with someday." Jayden said.

"Well brave, kind, and his heart has to be in the right place." Emily said.

Emily was kind of saying those things about Jayden. Which he is all those things. Emily kind of has a crush on Jayden. but she knows they are just friends but she wonders what he thinks of her of just a friend or something more. She knows she thinks of him as something more. If he does then he probably doesn't show it because he maybe thinks that I like Mike which I do but as a friend or has a sibling.

"Okay so what does this guy have to look like?" Jayden asked.

"Well for one thing I hope he has dark hair and he should have sparkling eyes." Emily said.

"Really." Jayden said.

"Yeah." Emily laughed.

"Well hello rangers... we meet again." a voice came from behind them.

They turned around and saw that same person who said his name is Deker. Jayden came up front and look at Deker.

"What do you want?" Jayden yelled.

" Well I came for someone." Deker said.

"Who?" Jayden asked.

"Well for the yellow ranger." Deker said.

"You can't have her." Jayden said.

"Yeah you have to get through all of us." Mike said.

"Fine then." Deker said.

Deker then ran to them and knocked them all over. He then went after Emily who dunk out of the way.

"Come back here girl." Deker said.

"Not a chance." Emily said.

"Fine then I have to force you to come with me." Deker said.

Deker then went after Emily again and she jump out of the way. Deker went past her then he stop and he looked at her. He then was walking to her and Emily was backing up. Just then Emily felt something wet and cold on her feet. She look down to see that she is in a river bank but she didn't care. Deker took out his sword and he pulled it down but Jayden as the red ranger came up and block it. Jayden pushed Deker back away from Emily.

"Mike take Emily out of here." Jayden said.

"Got it." Mike said.

**In the Dojo...**

Mike came and he pulled Emily away. They reached the dojo were Ji is waiting and he has a curious look on his face. On why Emily shoes were wet and part of her pants and also why Mike was in his ranger costume. Ji looked at them to wait until one of them said something.

"So where are the others?" Ji said.

"Well they are facing Deker." Mike said and he morphed down into his regular clothes.

"Deker is back!" Ji said.

" Yeah." Emily said.

"Okay and why are they facing him?" Ji asked.

"Because he wanted Emily." Mike said.

"Well this can't be good." Ji said.

"Also Deker said before that he wants to fight Jayden someday soon." Emily said.

"Wait that makes sense that he tried to take Emily because he wants Jayden because Jayden would do anything for his teammates and his friends." Mike said.

" Your right." Ji said.

Just then Jayden, Kevin, and Mia came in. Jayden ran to Emily and he hugged her.

"Emily your okay." Jayden said.

"Yeah I'm fine." Emily said.

"Good." Mia said.

"So why did Deker want you?" Jayden asked.

"To get to you Jayden because he knows that you would do anything for your teammates and friends." Emily said.

"Yeah he isn't wrong about that." Kevin said.

"Well If you excuse me I want to go to bed it has been a long day." Emily said.

Emily then walked out and she went up to her and Mia's room. She got ready for bed and she went into her bed. She kept thinking on what just happened and the moment Jayden hugged her which was just a little too tight for her. Just then Emily fell asleep.

"Hey Jayden I want to talk to you. "Mike said.

"Okay talk." Jayden said.

"Not here there are too many people in here." Mike said.

They then walked to a corner were nobody could hear them talk. Jayden was hoping that Mike wasn't going to ask if he could have Jayden's permission to ask out Emily. But id he did then he would be fine with that.

"So I have to ask do you like Emily?" Mike asked.

"Why?" Jayden asked.

"Because I know that she likes you." Mike said.

"Really." Jayden said.

"Yeah and I guess you like her to." Mike laughed.

"Hey what about you? I thought you like her." Jayden said.

"I do but as a friend or she is kind of like a little sister to me and that would be a little weird if we went out and I know that she thinks the same why about me." Mike said.

"Really." Jayden said.

"Yes. So why don't you ask her out." Mike said.

"Okay I will." Jayden said.

"Good." Mike said.

"But I'm going to do it tomorrow to let her sleep." Jayden said.

"Okay." Mike said.

Jayden went to his room to get ready for bed because he has a long day tomorrow. When Jayden was ready for bed so he got into bed and pulled his red covers over him. He then fell to sleep when his head reached the pillow. Jayden awoke to the sound of the birds chirping. he got out of bed and he got dressed and he went down stairs. He was the first one down there so he got some breakfast and he sat down thinking of what he is going to say to Emily.

Just then Emily woke up and she got dressed. Emily went down to the kitchen where she saw Jayden eating his breakfast. She got some toast and she sat across from Jayden but he didn't see her because he was in deep thinking. Just then Jayden came out of his thinking and he saw Emily sitting in front of him. He put down his bowl and he looked Emily strait into her eyes.

"Hey Emily I have to tell you something." Jayden said.

"Yeah what is it?" Emily asked.

"Well I was-" Jayden said but he couldn't get the words out.

"What is it?" Emily asked looking confused.

"Can I tell you this outside please." Jayden said.

"Yeah sure." Emily said.

They walked outside and sat on a bench looking at the dojo. Jayden then looked at Emily and he placed his hands into Emily's. He then looked at her straight into her eyes. he took a deep breath.

"Emily will you do out with me?" Jayden asked.

"Yes." Emily said.

"Really!" Jayden said.

"Yes really." Emily said.

"Jayden kiss her already." Mike voice said at the door.

They looked over and they saw Mike, Mia, Kevin, and Ji at the door. Jayden gave a deep breath then he touch Emily's hair out of her face which made her turn her head gently . Jayden then leaned in and their lips touch. It was the most wonderful thing they have ever did in their life. They pulled apart and then they hugged. Which Jayden could smell Emily's strawberry hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**On the boat...**

"Deker you failed to get the yellow ranger and with that you failed to get the red ranger." Master Xandred said.

"I will get the yellow ranger if it is the last thing I do." Deker said.

"Well, it will be if you don't start planning to get her." Master Xandred yelled.

"Well I'm going right know to think of a plan in the woods." Deker said.

"Good." Master Xandred said.

With that Deker left. Dayu and Octoroo came up behind Master xandred.

"Do you think it will work, master." Octoroo said.

"Let's hope so." Master Xandred said.

"Are you sure we can trust him." Dayu said.

"Yes." Master Xandred said.

Dayu and Octoroo looked at each and back a Master Xandred. They both felt that Deker will fail them like last time but they didn't dare say that to Master Xandred.

**At the Dojo...**

Everyone woke up and got dressed. They went down to the kitchen to eat breakfast . Just then Ji came in and told everyone that they need to have a meeting. Everyone got up and went over to sitting area and sat down. Jayden and Emily sat next to each other while holding each other hands. And to Emily's right sat Mia, then Kevin, then Mike, and Ji is sitting in the front of everyone else.

"Well I believe that Deker is going to try everything to get Emily, but the question is why?" Ji asked.

"Maybe they are trying to get Emily because she is the youngest." Mike said.

"Or maybe they try to Emily to get to Jayden." Mia said while looking at Mike.

"Or that." Mike said looking at the ground.

"Well whatever the reason may be we still have to protect Emily at all cost." Ji said.

Just then the gap sensor went off. Ji touched the table to pull out the map and said "There's a Nighlok at the harbor." Everyone got up and started to take off.

"Be careful, especially to you Emily." Ji called to them.

"Okay." Emily called back.

**At the harbor... **

"Come out rangers." A Nighlok named Salter called out.

A Nighlock that looks like a salt shaker. He can spit salt at anything with his top. Right know he is making a rain shower made out of salt. Just then Mike called out " Hey looking for us?" Salter turned around and he grinned evilly.

"Why yes green ranger." Salter said.

"What are you supposed to be?" Mike asked.

"Well, my name is Salter and I'm supposed to be salt." Salter said.

"What kinds of name is that." Mike said.

"Well I'm more evil then I look green ranger." Salter said.

"Whatever." Mike said.

"Well are we going to fight know or are we going to sit here talking?" Salter asked.

"Fight." Mike said.

"Well okay then." Salter said.

Just then Salter threw salt at the rangers which exploded at them. They went flying back a couple feet back. Salter laughed evilly . Just then Mike got to his feet and ran at Salter and so did everyone else but Emily because someone out to her.

"Yellow ranger." Someone called out.

Emily looked behind her and saw Deker. She turned to face him and asked "What do you want, Deker?"

"Well I want you." Deker said.

"For you to get Jayden." Emily said.

"Well to put it that way then yes to get to the red ranger." Deker said.

"Well you can't." Emily said.

"Well why not yellow ranger?" Deker asked.

"Because we won't let you." Emily said.

"Or is it because you love him?" Deker aked.

"Well of course I love him and he loves me."Emily said.

"See that is why I'm going to kidnap you is because you both love each other." Deker said.

"Well let's see you try and kidnap me but your plans won't work." Emily said.

"And why is that?' Deker asked.

"Because they will probably see that I'm gone and come looking for me." Emily said.

"Well I'm planning on them to." Deker said.

Emily didn't say anything but she heard an explosion behind her. She looked back and saw her friends on the ground . She then laid eyes on Jayden who has his back turned to her and was trying to get up.

"We'll look at that." Deker said.

Emily turned back to him and asked " Are you still going to kidnap me?"

"Yes." Deker said.

Just then Deker lunged at Emily and took her over her shoulders. Emily started to hit him and cried for help. The other rangers heard her and turned to see Emily hitting Deker. They all cried emily and started to go after her but Salter hit them with another explosion. Just as Deker turned around and cared Emily away.


	3. Chapter 3

**At the harbor...**

"No!" Jayden yelled.

"Ha Ha." Salter laughed.

"You are going to pay for laughing!." Jayden yelled.

Jayden charged at Salter. Salter was to slow to defend himself and Jayden destroyed him in one slice. Just then Salter grew bigger.

"Wait! How are we going to use the mega sword without Emily?" Kevin asked.

"We'll just have to use the Battlewing Megazord." Jayden said.

So they called the zords and they formed into the Battlewing Megazord. The Nighlok called some flying Moogers. they destroyed the moogers and they went for Salter.

"Come on you pathetic rangers." Salter said.

"Come on guys." Jayden said.

Soon they destroyed Salter and they went down to go meet Mia. They all demorphed.

"We should get back to the dojo." Mia said.

"Yeah." Kevin said.

"Look, we will get her back Jayden." Mike said.

"Yeah!" Mia and Kevin said.

**In a cave...**

"Let me go!" Emily yelled.

Deker put her down and said " There."

"So you got me here know what are you going to do to me?" Emily asked.

"First I'm going to tie you up for you don't escape while I'm going to see Master Xandred." Deker said.

Emily didn't say anything. Deker pulled out two ropes to tie up Emily. He tied up her hand and then tied it up to a rock. He also did that to Emily's other hand. He told her to sit and Emily hesitated for a second then she sat down.

"I'll be back and I don't want you to try and escape." Deker said.

He started to walk out but stopped and he looked back at Emily. Then he went over and bent down and took Emily's samuraizer and put it in his packet.

"You don't move got it?" Deker asked.

Emily nodded while Deker turned to leave the cave.

**At the Dojo...**

Everyone sat down in the sitting room. There was an awkward silence among them until Mike broke it and asked " How are we going to save Emily?"

"I don't know." Ji said.

"Well we have to come up with something." Mike said.

"But we don't know where she is." Mia said.

"We could pinpoint her location by her samuraizer." Ji said.

Everyone waited while Ji looked for emily. Then he said "I can't see it, so it means she could be on Master Xandred's boat. Or that deker has it and he is on the boat."

"Ok but we need to make a plan." Mike said.

"Well they want me so I could be the bait and the rest of you guys could be hiding somewhere. And me and Deker can fight while you guys could go get Emily." Jayden said.

Everyone looked at Jayden because he hasn't spoken since they got there and he was on the verge of tears. Ji broken the silence " That could work but we have to know were Emily is first."

"Ok then that's it we wait until we spot Emily then we can save her." Mike said.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed and so now they were waiting.

**On the boat...**

"So you did it you kidnap the yellow ranger?" Master Xandred asked.

"Yes, I did." Deker said.

"So what are you going to do with her?" Master Xandred asked.

"Well I'm going to wait for the red ranger to come and get her and then we will fight." Deker said.

"but what if the other rangers come?" Dayu asked.

"Well I was planning on getting a Nighlok to accompany me." Deker said.

"Good idea." Master xandred said.

"But which Nighlok are you planning on using?" Dayu asked.

"What about you Dayu? You could fight them with some moogers." Master Xandred said.

"Yes that would be better than any of the other Nighloks." Deker said.

"Fine, I'll do it." Dayu said.

" Good, now you to get going." Master Xandred said.

They left which left Master Xandred and Octoroo on the boat.

"So do you think it will work , master?" Octoroo asked.

"Part of me says yes and the other part says no." Master Xandred said.

"Why not?" Octoroo said.

"Because those two have failed me for a long time and the rangers are getting stronger every day." Master Xandred said.

"Yes, they have." Octoroo said.

**At the cave ...**

Emily was just sitting there until Deker and Dayu came into the cave with some moogers. Deker went over to Emily and he sat down her samurazier a little ways for she couldn't reach it. Dayu just sat on a rock behind Deker and Deker just sat down in the middle of the cave with his back tuned to the entranced.

"Now all we have to do is wait for you little ranger friends."Deker said.

Deker closed his eyes. And the moogers were behind Emily watching her. While Dayu was playing with her instrument. Emily started thinking about Jayden and there first kiss together. She started crying because she misses Jayden but she knows that Jayden will come save her.

**At the Dojo...**

Everyone was waiting for Emily's samueazier to get back up on the map. Everyone was sitting but Jayden was going back and forth looking at the map. He had a few tears of his own.

"Jayden we will find -" Mike started but was cut off by a beep from the map. Everyone looked at it and Jayden sat down and he started looking much happier than he had a few seconds ago. It was Emily's samurazier.

"See." Mike said.

"Ok should we go now?" Mia asked.

"Yes." Ji said.

Everyone got up but was stopped by Ji. Ji said " Remember just get Emily and be off and also guys be careful." Everyone nodded and they took off. Ji looked back down at the map and whispered "Hold on Emily... Jayden's coming."


	4. Chapter 4

**Outside of the bakery...**

"We're is she?" asked Mike.

"Are you looking for this Red Ranger?" Salt asked. They turned around and saw him holding up Emily's samuraizer . Jayden was getting really mad and a little confused because he thought they destroyed him.

"Ha. look at your face Red Ranger! It looks like a big, round, fat tomato! Plus I think you guys are guessing why I'm still alive but that is a long story which I won't get into right know." laughed Salt.

"Shut up you salt face!" yelled Jayden.

"Why should I? And I can't believe you just noticed my face looks like salt. You idiot ranger." Laughed salt.

"Leave Jaden alone." yelled Mia.

"What are you goanna do, pinkie." laughed Salt .

"Oh he is goanna get it know!" yelled Jayden.

"Go Go Samurai!" They all yelled.

**In the cave...**

"Let me go!" cried Emily.

"No! So keep quiet!" Dayu said calmly.

"We have to wait till your little friends get here. More precisely your little boyfriend." Deker said.

"How do you know that he is my boyfriend. We could just be really good friends." Emily said but she didn't believe a word she said.

"Oh please we saw you guys kissing and the way you guys look at each other. Plus the way he will do anything to save you." Dayu said.

" How did you-" Emily started but got interrupted.

"Know? It was pretty easy and the kissing part we were actually spying to see a way to get the red ranger." Dayu conclude.

Emily just stared in terror but sleep was finally coming to her and she passed out.

**Outside the bakery...**

Bring it on rangers." taunted Salt.

They charged at him but Salt side step them. Salt started to move backwards and said " If you want me come and get me!" he then ran off to the direction of the cave. Jayden, Mike, Kevin and Mia ran after him and unknown to them they were headed straight for Deker, Dayu and mostly Emily.

Salt kept running until he saw the cave that Emily is at. He then stopped and turned around to face the rangers. They all stopped before they ran into Salt. They waited until he would say something but he just stood there watching them. Jayden lost his patience and asked " Why did you come here to fight?"

"Oh, you'll see Red Ranger!" Salt yelled smiling.

**In the cave...**

"Oh, you'll see Red Ranger!" Emily heard coming from outside and it sounded like Salt the Nighlock . She looked up from where she was sitting to look at the cave entrance and she thought she heard Jayden yelling something but she wasn't sure. She just knew that they were out there but she didn't call out because she could get hurt or them.

Just then Deker and Dayu went outside to what was happening and at the same time Mia came in unnoticed by either Deker or Dayu. She looked around calling Emily until she saw her and came running towards her. "Emily are you okay?" asked Mia.

" Yea I'm fine." Emily said while Mia cut her ropes.

"Oh, Emily I think you will be needing this." Mia said while handing the shorter girl her samuraizer." Mia said and Emily gladly took it.

"Wait, how did you get it?" Emily asked.

"Long story but we really don't have the time so ranger up so we can help the others." Mia said.

"Go Go Samurai!" yelled Emily.

They both ran out of the cave to see Salt fighting Kevin and Mike and Jayden fighting Deker. Dayu is know were to be found so they conclude that she ran off somewhere else like Master Xandred ship. So they went to help Kevin and Mike which they were so happy to see Emily. They soon destroyed Salt the second time. They turned around just in time to see Deker go off. Jayden was about to say someting to Emily but Salt turned into the giant monster.

They called there megazord and they fought the moogers. Salt yelled " so let's see if you rangers can beat me for good."

Salt got some good swings at the rangers but in a few minutes they destroyed Salt. They hoped that it is the final time but Emily and Jayden didn't care they were glad they still have each other. When they demorphed they both ran to each other and they kissed like they will never kiss again. They both felt fireworks exploding when they kiss and they believed that nothing can tear them apart. They heard some aw coming from their friends. And today they were just going to spend the day together because they won't know what will happen the day from today or in a week or in a month. They are just glad that they have found each other.


End file.
